Episode 2
'Why Don’t You Have Some Protein?' Is the Second episode in the anime of Dumbbell Nan Kilo Moteru. Summary Prologue The episode begins with Ibuki shockingly discovering that she had gained weight instead of lost! But this isn't a problem as Machio explains to her that muscles are denser than fat. So the larger your muscles get, the heavier you become. Akami's Lessons What do to before working out * Not Stretching, because stretching before training is mostly useless and has some negative effects. When you are stretching your body before it’s warmed up, you have a chance to end up hurting your tendons and joints. There are even some researches who say that if you stretch for more than 45 seconds, your muscle strength could decrease by an average 5,5%. But not only that, also both of your explosive muscular performance and jumping power could be decreased by about 3%. That is why it is better to do Dynamic Stretching before working out which are exercises that move your limbs, warm up your body, and improve your muscles' flexibility. Some Dynamic Stretching * Forward and backward your shoulders in circles. * Side bends to stretch your abs * Shoulder Circles with elbows bent, these stretch your shoulder blades. * Toe touches, these stretch your hamstrings. * Pectoralis Major Stretch. * Hip Swing Stretch. Ayaka's Lessons Dragon Flags (This is not recommended for beginners because it is one of the harder core exercises and needs your body in top physical form in order to do it.) * Lie down on your back and have something to hold onto behind you, like a pillar or pole. * Slowly lift up your hips and legs and put your weight onto your shoulders. * Make a straight line with your lower body and your torso and keep them together. * Keep the weight on your shoudlers and upper back, only those touch the ground. * The moment you've raised your lower body up, wait for some time and then slowly lower it back to the ground. * Don't touch the ground and stay parallel above it as you tighten your core. * Then start again Effects * Improves your enitre torse from head to toe. Machio's Muscle Lessons Some Facts * Extreme Dietary with lack of nutrients makes you lose a lot of weight but this makes your muscle mass decrease as well. If you go back to your usual diet after such an extreme one, there will be a 'rebound', this means that because of their lower metabolism it will be harder to lose weight because the body isn't used to burning such a high amount of calories. *Metabolism is the reaction of your body burning calories in your body when you do nothing. *Stretching before training is useless and has negative effects. When you are stretching your body before it’s warmed up, you have a chance to end up hurting your tendons and joints. There are even some researches who say that if you stretch for more than 45 seconds your muscle strength could decrease by an average 5,5% and also both of your explosive muscular performance and jumping power could be decreased by about 3%. * Radio Calisthenics is a form of Dynamic Stretching Introduced Characters * Sakura Hibiki * Soryuin Akami * Uehara Ayaka * Machio Naruzo